LA VIE ME MENE
by fannymjv
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, un Harry Potter de 24 ans revient sur son passé. UA HP/SS ONE SHOT


**Prologue**

_6 septembre 2004, Londres._

La pluie n'a pas cessé de tomber depuis deux jours. Hier soir, je me perdais encore dans les souvenirs de mon enfance à Londres en regardant les bus rouges de la capitale passer sous ma fenêtre. Ce soir, rien n'a changé. J'y repense toujours.

Je revoie encore parfaitement le visage de toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées. Les cheveux blonds de Draco, aux reflets presque d'argent au soleil, mais jamais autant que ses yeux onyx. Le sourire coquin d'Hermione, suivit par le rouge discret sur ses joues, tandis que sa langue se délit et qu'elle me raconte sa journée avec Seamus. Le plus beau des sourires parmi les sourires, celui de Sirius, mon parrain. Ses yeux pétillent-ils toujours autant? Sûrement. Et puis, le visage adorable de ma mère, celui espiègle de mon père.

Ils me manquent tellement.

Voilà maintenant six années que je ne les ai pas revus. J'imagine que leurs visages ont changé. Mais je n'arrive pas à les imaginer différents.

Un visage me revient, plus clair que tous les autres. Une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs, des yeux plus sombres encore, mais presque bleus quand on prend la peine d'y plonger son regard, et surmontés par deux sourcils fins toujours froncés. Un corps fin et musclé, une allure élancée et rapide, une odeur… je me souviens encore de son _odeur_. Un mélange épicé et musqué.

Il m'arrive encore parfois de me retourner sur le passage d'un homme, croyant reconnaître sonodeur. Et toujours le même pincement au cœur, parce que, naturellement, ce n'est pas _lui_. En fait, je ne sais plus trop si cette odeur à laquelle je l'identifie est vraiment la sienne. Tant d'années sont passées. Tant de souvenirs se mélangent à ceux-là. Et toutes ces émotions qui refont surface. Je m'y perdrais presque.

Et la pluie qui tombe toujours.

J'aime la pluie. Elle m'a manqué. A Londres, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il ne pleuve, la plupart du temps. J'aime la pluie, parce qu'elle me rappelle mon enfance. Et puis, elle donne une nouvelle couleur aux choses. De nouveaux sons aussi. Le bruit de l'eau tombant sur le toit au-dessus de ma tête me donne l'impression d'être isolé du reste du monde. A travers la fenêtre, j'aperçois les voitures qui passent dans la rue en contrebas, et pourtant, je ne les entends pas. Si je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être seul.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. Je l'ai été trop longtemps. Mais je ne regrette pas, j'ai aimé être seul. J'ai aimé rentrer dans mon appartement et retrouver le calme, après une longue journée de travail bruyante. J'ai apprécié le silence en me levant le matin. Le silence est un trésor. Il a été le mien pendant longtemps. Il le redevient parfois, mais ce n'est plus le même besoin.

Je me détache de la contemplation de la rue. Le rideau de la fenêtre me résiste un peu, mais je parviens rapidement à le tirer. Même avec ce morceau de tissu, la pluie continue à se faire entendre. Elle est invincible.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais peur de l'orage. Je me bouchais les oreilles dans mon lit pour essayer de ne plus entendre le martèlement du tonnerre au dessus de ma tête. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu. A présent, je n'essaie plus, au contraire, le bruit puissant de l'orage me rassure. J'aime l'entendre. J'aime me souvenir qu'autrefois, il me faisait peur. Et pourtant, tout ça me paraît si loin.

Il y a encore six ans, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru. J'en ai fait des conneries, pour me prouver que plus rien ne m'effrayait. Je suis monté très haut. J'ai cru pouvoir monter indéfiniment. Mais plus dure a été la chute. Et je me suis fait très mal en tombant. Heureusement qu'ila été là pour ramasser chaque morceaux et m'aider à me reconstruire.

Je soupire. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça maintenant.

Je m'aperçois alors que je suis à nouveau en train de caresser la couverture de l'épais livre posé sur la table de nuit. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, encore une fois.

Mes doigts passent sur les lettres dorées gravées en relief sur la couverture.

_D… I… A_ — cette lettre est légèrement abîmée ; le doré s'est effacé sur la pointe —_… R… Y_

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je prends précieusement entre mes mains le seul cadeau qu'_il _ne m'ait jamais offert. Je me souviens encore de ce soir de Noël. Le seul que nous ayons passé ensemble. Je tiens à ce journal comme à ma vie. D'ailleurs, en me l'offrant, il m'a également sauvé la vie. Je n'était qu'un enfant, j'étais perdu, j'étais faible, j'étais seul. Il m'a fait grandir, m'a aidé à me reconstruire, m'a rendu plus fort. Et surtout, il m'a aimé. Il m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Je tiens à ce journal, parce qu'il me rappelle _lui_.

Je serre le livre contre mon cœur.

J'ai envie d'aller le voir. Je suis à Londres depuis deux jours, et le voir était une de mes priorités en arrivant en Angleterre.

Je repose mon journal sur le lit, attrape ma veste posée négligemment sur une chaise, et sors de ma chambre d'hôtel. Le couloir est vide. Je me dirige vers les escaliers et descend les deux étages qui me séparent de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Avec un sourire, je confie mes clés à la réceptionniste, puis m'engouffre par la sortie. Ce faisant, j'essaie d'ignorer le regard intéressé de la jeune femme à l'accueil, qui me suit des yeux alors que je retrouve l'air libre. J'avais déjà remarqué ce regard en arrivant à l'hôtel, deux jours plus tôt. J'ai un léger sourire à cette pensée, puis rabat ma capuche sur ma tête et m'engage sur le passage piéton pour traverser la rue.

Alors que mes pas me mènent jusqu'à lui, j'observe les rares piétons autour de moi. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un temps idéal pour sortir. Dans les rues de Londres, seuls quelques courageux parcourent les pavés, souvent d'un pas pressé. Les endroits les plus bondés, après les cafés, sont les arrêts de bus. Quand il pleut, les bus sont toujours très bondés.

Je m'engouffre dans un petit square et soupire de soulagement. Ici, pas de voitures et presque aucune âme qui vive non plus d'ailleurs. Je croise deux ou trois personnes qui promènent leurs chiens.

Finalement, le fait d'être aussi seul dans cet endroit ne me plaît pas, et je presse le pas, en enfonçant un peu plus mes mains dans mes poches, dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer un peu. J'ai oublié à quel point l'humidité est désagréable. Pire encore que le froid, elle nous pénètre en profondeur. Je réprime un frisson alors que je quitte enfin le square. D'ici, je peux déjà apercevoir l'endroit où mes souvenirs m'ont mené.

A présent, je presse encore le pas, parce que la pluie se fait plus drue, mais aussi parce que je suis bientôt arrivé. Je cours presque en traversant la route, faisant un signe de tête au conducteur qui m'a laissé passer pour le remercier.

Encore quelques pas, et de hautes grilles noires imposantes se dressent devant moi. Je me vois obligé de sortir ma main droite de ma poche, et je pousse le haut portail, puis me faufile à l'intérieur. J'ai beau essayé de voir quelque chose, ici, la brume humide est légèrement plus épaisse. Mais je connais mon chemin.

Je suis la longue allée de gravier, puis bifurque à gauche en réprimant mon besoin de courir. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. _Il_ m'a tellement manqué.

Un petit sourire illumine mon visage dans l'ombre de ma capuche au moment où j'aperçois l'arbre que je cherchais. Le dépassant, je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Cet endroit n'a pas changé. Je m'approche pour arriver à voir quelque chose à travers la brume. Non, définitivement rien n'a changé. A part les quelques fleurs fanées, bien sûr ; ce n'était pas les mêmes la dernière fois, et elles étaient plus nombreuses. Mais la pierre est toujours la même.

Je m'agenouille et caresse du bout des doigts l'inscription gravée dans le granit. Je souris en pensant que j'ai déjà fait ce geste à l'hôtel, avec mon journal.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Je n'arrive qu'à chuchoter. Sous mes doigts, les lettres glissent. Je ferme les yeux. La pierre glaciale a remplacé la chaleur de sa peau. Mais moi je suis toujours là. Brûlant pour lui, et surtout grâce à lui. Je lui dois tant.

"Tu avais raison, je suis revenu finalement."

Mes paupières s'ouvrent, et je suis déçu de ne voir que cette pierre. J'aurais aimé croiser deux pupilles noires à sa place. Cette pierre est tellement glacée, alors que ses yeux sont si pénétrants et réconfortants. Malgré tout, je trouve ce lieu chaleureux. Malgré la pluie. Malgré toutes ces pierres. Il est chaleureux, parce qu'empli de souvenirs. Et ce sont les souvenirs qui m'ont permis de vivre. Ce sont également eux qui m'ont fait revenir ici.

J'embrasse la pierre, d'un baiser mouillé par la pluie ruisselante qui tombe du ciel, puis me redresse. Je souris au granit, et j'ai l'impression folle qu'il me rend mon sourire. Je me détourne finalement de la pierre, passe à coté du grand chêne qui me sert de repère, puis rejoins rapidement l'allée principale.

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, mais ça m'a suffit. Je me sens tellement calme. Calme et apaisé.

Et alors que je marche dans la brume, l'esprit pourtant clair, j'ai l'impression agréable que _sa_ pierre suit mes pas. Que les inscriptions gravées sur son granit se tordent pour me regarder partir. Ces quelques mots, les seuls témoins de ma venue, en ce matin de septembre. Ils me suivent des yeux, tandis que je m'approche du portail. Et alors que je le franchis et le referme derrière moi, j'ai un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces quelques mots gravés sur cette pierre me rassurent. Je sais qu'il est toujours près de moi. C'est cette fois un grand sourire qui illumine mon visage.

Et derrière le haut mur gris que je longe, une feuille du grand chêne se détache sous la pression du vent, et tournoie dans les airs en une danse frénétique, s'envolant haut dans le ciel.

Puis retombe dans une bourrasque, s'écrasant sur _sa_ pierre, se collant aux inscriptions gravées dessus, dessinées dans le granit comme pour l'éternité.

_Severus Rogue  
9 janvier 1960 – 26 mars 1999_


End file.
